For Want of A Wish
by Sayakan
Summary: Everyone has a wish they want to be granted. A certain alien can make miracles happen- for a price. In different worlds, what wish might a girl make?
1. Change

**I do not own any of the fandoms used in the story, which include:**

**-Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

**-Fate/Stay Night**

**-Yuki Yuna is a Hero**

**-Magical Girl Site**

**-Soul Eater**

**-Xiaolin Showdown**

**-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

Concerning choices, there is something called a 'domino effect.'

One choice affects another, meaning there is no way to stop the path of fate.

Your future is already laid out in front of you. There is no way to fight it.

There is no true way to stop this domino effect. Every choice you make is predetermined, no matter how you fool yourself into believing you are not.

Evan if you resist fate, if you have the power to change the future, those actions are already set in stone. We have no say in these matters, and we humans have no way to go on living without fooling ourselves.

Perhaps with advanced technology, we could predict the future. To analyze every figment of a person, every action which affected them, we could see how they will turn out.

Evan time-travel does nothing against fate. You are already determined to time travel- it is your fate, your destiny.

But because we are humans, we attempt to change this. So no matter what, we can hope for another future, a happier destiny.

Is that what it means to be a magical girl?

* * *

**The First Wish- For Want of a Grail**

Sakura Matou was, all in all, a child who no longer had the capacity to hope.

Doomed, she had no choice in her life and her very existence was a tool to win the Holy Grail War.

Could one be called human if they do not hope?

Sakura peered at the small creature before her. It called itself a Kyubey, and it was a bearer of hope in a dark time. It could grant a wish, any wish to her.

"Really?" she asked softly, meek and timid. The creature nodded and padded over to her.

'Any wish,' it replied. Sakura considered her options, then decided to tell the Kyubey her deepest desire. A memory hidden deep within her.

"I want to be with Rin again," she murmured. "I want to be with her." Sakura felt an unpleasant sensation as a light purple glow traveled from her stomach up to her throat. She coughed up a small gem, the size of her eye, and watched as it took the form of a ring.

It was only a moment later when she realized what a fool she had been.

What she longed for was the life she lost, the happy one where she lived with her family. Not this. Never this.

"Sakura?" asked the girl before her. "Sakura, why am I-"

_Crack._

The witch Laminae Tenebris went after the old Matou first. She took the form of a human, which was entirely his fault. He really shouldn't try such experiments. She killed Shinji next, but didn't kill her sister. Rin just stayed in the barrier...

_Forever._

**The Second Wish- For Want of A Body**

Sonoko Nogi lay in her shrine, staring off into the brilliant blue sky. In the place she was, not polluted by light with an open roof, she could clearly see a few bright stars, their glow illuminating her face. Her visible eye focused on the small white creature before her.

"Kyubey, was it?" she asked.

'Sonoko,' it replied. 'Have you decided on a wish yet?'

"Of course." Sonoko turned away. "It was difficult because I have so many things I want. But, in the end, I know what I truly want." She smiled softly at Kyubey. "So, grant my wish. I want my body to be fully healed."

The Taisha declared it a miracle. Sonoko Nogi was _the _most powerful hero, and she was fully healed and ready for battle. Soon, she was sent to Sanshu middle school, and joined the Hero Club.

Oddly enough, Togo always got a funny feeling in her stomach when around the Hero. Nobody else seemed to feel it. Karin was only surprised by the nature of such a powerful Hero, and Yuna was always happy to make a new friend. So she decided to become friends with Sonoko too. It felt only natural.

All of them stared at their phones, one day. The fort size warning had gone off, and Sonoko summoned the courage to fight. She had a new body and a new power. She could do this.

Sonoko transformed, her outfit the same except for the crown on her head holding a golden jewel, the size, and shape of a tear. She raised her spear and defended the Hero Club against the vertexes attack, then jumped into the air, pushing through the masses. She easily defeated them, her powers surpassing even her wildest expectations. She turned back and smiled at her friends. It was over. She could do this. Every time, she would defeat the vertexes in one blow. Easy.

_No._

For some reason, in the next battle, Togo used a minuscule amount of magic and finally went mankai. Sonoko realized too late, and she could only feel the tears well up in her eyes.

_No._

The Hero Club visited their bed-ridden member in the hospital, and Togo looked very glad to see them. Because of stress, she had apparently lost hearing in her left ear.

_No._

Sonoko didn't even notice her soul gem growing steadily darker.

The next vertex attack was only the Aquarius vertex.

"It's not working," muttered Sonoko. _Itsnotworkingnotworkingnotworking, _she thought.

"What do you mean?" asked Fu. She rushed over to check Sonoko's phone, and sure enough, it was set up, but no matter how many times Sonoko tapped the item's smooth surface, nothing happened. Sonoko looked at the golden gem clutched inside her hand...

_and despaired._

One tear fell, pure and golden and beautiful, then another, so the gem was just gold, gold, beautiful gold. Then the darkness overtook it, stretching around the shining jewel like cobwebs of darkness, covering the gold with black, defiling the beauty, destroying the hope.

Sonoko knew why she no longer had her powers.

She was no longer a pure sacrifice of the gods.

How unfortunate.

_Crack._

The nature of Sonoko's witch was unknown. Nobody truly knew of its existence, after all. In time, the witch was only the creature which stole the magic of Heroes, preventing them from going Mankai.

Of course, they all thought the maiden draped in gold with the garb of a Hero was evil. She was a killer of humanity, a true malevolent spirit. She was on the side of the vertexes, and that was all they knew.

How ironic.

**The Third Wish- For Want of a Life**

Kiyoharu Suirenji stared with bafflement at the small white creature before her. Its offer was strange, no doubt about it, but she was suited to the unordinary, being a magical girl. But being a double magical girl might be hard, and Kiyoharu was already dying because of her magical stick. But she had a wish. She needed this wish.

"I want to be a real girl," she blurted out. "I want people to see me as a girl, not as a boy, and not to make fun of me for it. I want to have friends- real friends, besides Amagai. If you can grant this wish..." She met Kyubey's crimson eyes, the color of the blood which ran from her scalp. "...then grant it."

Of course, Amagai was the first person she told. Her fellow magical girl seemed to understand Kiyoharu's desire and for that, the blonde girl was glad. She didn't have to hide. _Didn't have to be upset. _What a joyous miracle. _Thank you for listening to my prayers, if someone is out there. _

She still fought to prevent tempest, of course. She fought to prevent the end of the world. She fought to protect Amagai and her new magical girl friends. She fought for everyone.

Tempest had come and with it, Kiyoharu's mother had been taken. In the world where she had never made her wish, Kiyoharu's mother was her only confidant, and she couldn't let her die.

_Wouldn't Shouldn't._

She needed to save her mother.

With this resolve in mind, Kiyoharu resolved herself. Her family, her world rode on this. She raised her pink soul gem, the color of the tips of her ashy blonde hair. She visualized her magical outfit.

_A pink bow in her blonde locks. A bright blue dress with white stripes. A green and black striped tie over it. Lace. Definitely lace. And underneath, black leggings and simple brown shoes. This was her magical outfit._

Kiyoharu decided to climb up to face Rei. She was the most powerful, even if these powers were still weak. Yet, at the same time, she felt something barely perceptible rippling beneath her skin. Power surged through her body, and she clenched her fists, her body suddenly too weak and frail.

The mountain before her seemed to pull at Kiyoharu's feet, pulling her down. She barely stayed upright, and each movement drained her magic. The gem in her bow was tainted, and it was all the girl could do to not despair.

_She was going to fail._

Rei was just there...

"The process is complete," announced the villain.

_Crack._

In the new world order, a creature of despair had no place. Ichi gracefully got rid of her. After all, a human had no place obtaining the powers of the gods.

No place at all.

**The Fourth Wish- For Want of a Scythe**

Maka Albarn had one goal- to surpass her parents and create a better death scythe than her father. She had a partner already, though she wasn't sure how committed he was. Soul Eater seemed to have only two interests- his motorcycle and music.

At least Tsubaki seemed to understand how she felt. Tsubaki was the new weapon of Maka's longtime friend, Black Star. She was nice and _sane, _something increasingly rare in Maka's life. Tsubaki was also Maka's only female friend. She knew of other female students in the DWMA, but had never gotten close to any.

But no matter how hard Maka tried, she and Soul never seemed to make any progress. They had hunted down a few kishin eggs, but they still had more than ninety to go. By the time they finished their task, Maka would be an old woman!

Maybe that was what spurred her to make this wish.

"I just want Soul to listen to me so he can turn into a powerful Death Scythe!" she exclaimed to Kyubey. The creature granted her wish.

When Maka got home, Soul was behaving oddly. His eyes had a glazed look to them, and he followed Maka's instructions to the dot. This was a dream come true.

Alas, she soon realized what a mistake she made with her wish. Black Star asked Soul if he wanted to play basketball with him, and Soul just didn't reply. Maka was forced to say, "yes, he does," and only then was Soul freed from his trance. Maka bet she could get her weapon to starve himself.

What a horrible gift.

Yet Maka was stuck with it, and like glue, she could never forget her awful wish.

Eventually, they were down to their witch. They chose the frog witch, Eruka. Maka had researched the witch and deemed her a worthy target. So Soul transformed into his scythe form, Maka picked him up, and off they went. Maka was brimming with excitement- she was finally going to make a death scythe! Her heart fluttered in her chest like a caged bird, and she felt like singing. _A death scythe. She was going to make a death scythe._

"Soul," she ordered, "do everything you can in this fight. We'll do our best." She felt Soul agree, and Eruka appeared. "In the name of Death, we're going to take you down!"

"Ribbit!" croaked the witch, and she turned into a frog. Maka attacked, but Eruka managed to turn human just in time. "Please don't kill me!"

"Too late!" cried Maka as she brought down the weapon. "Let's go! SOUL RESONANCE!" The red gem in Maka's hair lit up, and Soul turned into a larger scythe. Eruka gulped.

"TADPOLE BOMB!" she yelled. An explosion rocked the ground, and Maka threw her hands over her face. Then, she felt a warm, comforting body over her own.

_Soul. _

Blood trickled down from the body onto Maka's coat, staining it red. The blonde girl felt her eyes widened.

And she bawled.

"Soul!" she yelled. "Don't die! I order you!"

"Hey, Maka," said Soul, his red eyes glinting in the fading light, his muscles rippling in waves, "just why did you make that wish?" Then he was dead, and Maka felt her body go hot and cold at the same time. Droplets of water leaved from her eyes, and she knelt over, one hand gripping her chest.

_One thump. Two thump. _

She was such an idiot...

_Three thump. Four thump._

Why had she made that wish...

_Five thu-_

_Crack. _Maka's soul gem cracked and turned into a grief seed, casting long dark shadows over the landscape. Eruka turned into a frog, but a giant, monstrous creature made out of pianos scooped her up and ate the frog witch. Then it moved forward.

Towards Death City.

**The Fifth Wish- For Want of a Dragon**

Kimiko Tomohiko was the daughter of a famous video game designer. She had plenty of friends, and was quite happy.

One day, she was brought to the Xiaolin Temple. She learned about the mission to protect the world, and joined the mission. However, now she was here.

"I failed!" she cried miserably. "I lost three shen-gong-wu!"

"There, there," said Raimundo, the dragon of wind. "It's more like two now, since you got the new shen-gong-wu. Though… it really is useless." Kimiko glared at the boy and punched him in the arm. Raimundo scowled and casually walked off.

'Would you like to make a wish?' asked a mysterious voice. Kimiko spun and saw a small white creature.

"Huh?" she asked.

In the end, of course she made a wish. It was her destiny, her fate. Every incident in her life had propelled her towards this, this very moment. Kimiko was simply following the path of despair set out before her.

"I wish to be the greatest dragon!" exclaimed the girl, a fiery passion burning within her. "I want to prove Raimundo and Omi and Clay wrong! I'll be the best!"

'Congratulations, Kimiko,' said Kyubey. 'But really, that is a superfluous wish.'

"What?" asked the girl, grinning as she examined the orange gem in her pale hands. "Hey, tell me."

'You would be a great dragon anyway,' said Kyubey without any enthusiasm or emotion. 'You could have wished for anything, but placed your life on the line out of jealousy. I will never understand you humans.'

"I-I-" Kimiko began to tremble, and her gem grew darker, until it was almost the shade of her hair. Finally, she composed herself, and smiled at Kyubey. "But it's fine. Not like I had another wish."

The next day, the team went on a hunt for the newest shen-gong-wu. Using her new powers, Kimiko obliterated Jack. The other dragons cheered her on, and Kimiko allowed herself to feel proud. This was what she wanted. She would never regret this wish again.

Alas, nothing truly lasts forever.

"Kimiko?" Dojo came up to her about a month later, after the monks had met Chase Young. "Um, bad news, kid. Um… you might want to sit down. This is really bad. So… well... your father's missing. We… it feels as though… we're doing our best to find him, but… Kimiko, are you okay?"

"I NEVER MEANT TO WISH THAT!" wailed Kimiko. "TAKE IT BACK! I WANT DAD BACK!"

'Humans,' sighed Kyubey. 'Goodbye, dragon of fire.' The alien tilted its head. 'I wish you well during your transformation.'

_Crack._

A symphony of despair.

A fire of rage.

And…

_I never wished for this to happen._

**The Sixth Wish- For Want of a Transmutation**

Winry Rockbell glumly stared at her best friend and most prized customer, Edward Elric. He sheepishly held up a broken automail arm while his little brother, Alphonse, backed away nervously.

Winry hit the boy with a wrench.

But really, it was quite annoying. She had to be stuck at home while Edward fought with his life on the line. The best the blonde girl could do was fix his automail, and the alchemist couldn't even rely on the machine. Winry wanted to do more, but she had nothing. She was just a weak little girl.

So when Winry was working on automail and a small white creature came up with the offer of a wish, she accepted.

_She was a magical girl now damnit. She could help the brothers._

Her outfit was awesome, at least in her opinion. The top was the same as her work outfit, and only the bottom changed into a black miniskirt held up by a belt filled with wrenches. She had long socks reaching above her knees, and plain brown shoes. A mixture of the practical and pretty.

"Yes!" Winry cheered so loudly Granny had to shush her. This was an opportunity. She would do her best!  
Edward woke up in the morning to find an excited Winry.

"HiEdhowwasyoursleepIcanhelpnowEdlook!" Edward gaped at her then held up his hands in defense.

"Wait… What did you say again?" Winry sighed.

"I said," she said with more than a trace of annoyance, "I'm going to learn alchemy so I can help you!"

"What!" Edward shook Winry. "Don't do that! You don't have to do that!"

"But I already did!" she giggled. "See, Ed! See!"

"Ah…" Edward watched as Winry drew a circle on the ground- not one he had ever seen, but something completely different. It was simpler, and probably inferior to the ones he drew, but oddly enough, energy, not unlike that from the Homunculi, radiated from it. Winry pressed her pale hands against it, creating multiple wrenches floating in midair before they tumbled to the ground. "That isn't alchemy."

"Then what is it?" Faced with a question he couldn't answer, Edward sighed and drew his own circle for a similar wrench after grabbing Winry's wrench. Blue alchemical light crackled and…

The wrench vanished.

"See?" he replied. "That _power _is an anomaly. It's as though the wrench wasn't actually there…" Edward examined another of the wrenches and looked his friend right in her blue eyes. "Listen, Winry. You can help us by fixing the automail. Please, don't put yourself in danger." Tears began to run down the girl's face, and her cries could be heard even in the next room, past the closed door.

"I just wanted to help! Ed, please… one of these days you'll get killed. I'll be the one to save you. I'll change your destiny by doing this. I wanted-"

"SHUT UP!" roared Edward, and Winry was stunned into silence. "You can't get hurt! Who will we come home to? Al and I sacrificed a lot to get here, and you shouldn't too!" Winry began to laugh madly, and Edward peered at her from the corners of his eyes. "Um… Winry?"

"But you see," she cackled, "I already have." She held out her hand and opened her fingers to reveal a green gem. "Our fates are intertwined."

_Intertwined._

_Intertwined. _

_Intertwined._

Winry's outfit changed, and she clapped her hands together, creating a gun. Edward's eyes widened and he felt himself shake.

"Wi-Winry…" he managed. Fortunately, all the blonde girl did was shoot the wall and make the gun vanish.

"I could defeat you like this," she boasted. "Against this alchemy, you're powerless. But you just CAN'T SEE IT!" Winry aimed a kick at Edward, and the alchemist was tossed across the room from the blow. How had she become so strong? "So, Edward, I can help you both. Just accept it."

"Winry, you can't…" pleaded Edward. The blonde girl raised her chin, revealing a choker which held the green soul gem.

_Don't._

_Don't._

_Don't._

"I just wished to have the power to fight alongside you," she croaked. "I was stupid, wasn't I?"

_Crack. _Winry's lifeless body thudded to the ground, and Edward scooped her up. The witch above was made up of metal, and the familiars were automail arms. How predictable. How human-like.

How undeniable.

"_Winry?" said the boy, and the metal hunk, the witch heard him, and she continued her rampage. "I know you're in there."  
_

'_Then free me,' begged a voice. 'Ed, kill me.' He didn't hear, and was forced to use his alchemy and create a giant hand of metal._

"_Please listen," he begged. "Come back to me."  
_

'_Kill me or die,' snarled another voice, another familiar. A second familiar bonked that one on the head, and shouted out its own phrase.  
_

'_Die, die, die!' it chanted. A few more joined in, and the automail minions surrounded the blonde boy. He barely managed to defeat them, and the alchemist was forced to run right up to the witch. _

'_Free me,' begged a familiar._

'_Save me,' cried another._

'_Fullmetal alchemist!' chanted a third._

"_Ah…" muttered the boy. Blue light crackled and the minions molded to become a cage holding the witch. "I'm sorry, Winry."  
_

_Then everything went black._

_Crack._

* * *

There is no denying fate. All that is planned will happen. The magical girls cannot go against destiny, and every path they take is that of despair.

Some describe choices as a crossroads- a crossroads they may be, yet we still choose only the path we can. A fork in the road, they may say, a fork only fate chooses. Every choice is the same, the ending never changes. In the end, all we can ask is whether this symphony of music will be one of sadness or hope. This is a moment lost in time… but will resolve shine through and save the dearest ones?

**Just a note about this chapter:**

**First of all, I have a rant to introduce about Xiaolin Showdown. Ah, the show of my youth. When I was about 8 (which wasn't actually that long ago, now that I think about it) that cartoon was my life. Or something like that. It really is a good thing I hadn't discovered fanfiction yet... Really, really good.**

**But now that I'm writing about it, I realize what a sexist show it was. There was only one main female character (flying witch lady doesn't count) and the character was the 'sassy girl,' the 'short-tempered girl,' the 'fashionista,' and the 'technology geek.' Basically every stereotype for females imaginable. **

**And going back to flying witch lady, she also fulfills many stereotypes! She's sadistic, a liar, a cheater, and a back-stabber. Though all of the villains are similar to that, for a main evil character, witch lady gets very little chance to do things.**

**Anyway, that was my small rant. If you have different views on the subject, I don't mean to mock what you think, and you can ignore this completely. Just go to my next, and much more important authors note.**

**Concerning the Fate/Stay Night part, Sakura's witch name was gotten from google translate. Since Madoka Magica seems to take a lot of stock in Latin, I used the words 'Laminae Tenebris,' which Google claims to mean dark petal. If anybody knows the actual translation, I would be glad to hear it. Or, if anyone has a better idea for a witch name, please comment below.**

**For the Yuki Yuna is a Hero part, Sonoko couldn't transform because she was tainted. After all, the gods won't accept impure sacrifices. **

**Finally, I probably should make Winry's witch Walpurgis Nacht. After all, Artemis seems to be a lot like Germany, and, well, Walpurgis Nacht. Maybe Winry's witch could be one of the many which make up Walpurgis Nacht...**


	2. Time

**I do not own any of the following fandoms within this story, which include:**

**-Made in Abyss**

**-Little Witch Academia**

**-The Promised Neverland**

**-Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu No Taizai**

**-And, of course, Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

Time travel is such a fickle thing.

There can be said to be only two types of possible time travel: a 'parallel universe' and 'no change' type.

In the parallel universe type, an alternate universe, an exact copy, is created, though it starts from earlier in the time flow. Therefore, this universe can be manipulated at will, as there is no threat of a paradox.

The second type is simpler, and within it, you cannot change the past, merely relive it. To be able to see everything you miss truly would be a wonderful gift.

A magical girl can wish for this.

For the power to change everything.

* * *

**The First Wish- For Want of a Friend**

Nanachi watched her dearest treasure, Mitty, lay on the ground, barely shifting. She had tried everything to put the girl out of her misery, but every attempt failed, and merely hurt her more.

"Mitty," she said softly, a tremble underlining the words, a hint of tears, "I don't know how to grant your wish." The creature gave a quiet whine, and Nanachi burst into tears. "I don't know how to save you!" The Abyss was beautiful, though a dangerous place, and the tender green shoots of grass waved in the wind. The breeze seemed to sing a song, and as the winds grew fiercer, the song became quicker.

Nanachi prepared a hurried meal for herself and ate as quickly as possible. Her ears drooped, and she wondered if there was _any _way to kill Mitty. The light coming into her home was little, and she had to squint in order to see anything at all.

That might have been why she tripped over Kyubey.

"I wish for Mitty to be back with me," Nanachi declared loudly. "Mitty, real Mitty, in her human form, and not in pain anymore. I just want us to be together and happy."

"..." Kyubey stood still. "That wish is illogical."

"Eh?" Nanachi's face turned red in anger. "But you said-"

"Those terms cancel out each other. If you wish for Mitty to feel no pain, she cannot be happy." Nanachi stopped fuming and thought for a minute.

"Then I want to go back when I was with Mitty. We'll run away, and she'll be saved for sure!"

_[Reset.]_

Nanachi appeared above the Abyss, before Bertrand had come and lured them to the depths.

Mitty was there, a still-innocent, young girl with a fiery temperament.

Nanachi reached out first. In such a world, to do so was hard, but Nanachi knew Mitty. They soon became close, and she was glad to convince Mitty not to go with Bertrand. The two were happy, if poor. Nanachi's wish had come true.

Yet every timeline ends in despair, does it not? The witches that came were too much for Nanachi alone to handle. So she teamed up with Riko, a blonde magical girl from the orphanage with dreams of finding her mother in the abyss, along with her sidekick robot, Reg. Though the partnership was merely temporary, Nanachi still felt close to the two.

_I wish… to help Nanachi in her battles._

Mitty, wanting to be like Riko, took the girl's place when she left. The witches were still powerful, but nothing they couldn't handle.

_...my dearest treasure…_

Nothing ever lasts forever.

Nobody found Mitty's body, and nobody except for Nanachi cared.

She rewound time.

_[Reset.]_

Nanachi stayed further away from Mitty, this time. It hurt to do that, but Mitty was her best friend. Nanachi could do anything for her.

Mitty went with Bertrand. The universe was a failure.

_[Reset.]_

Once again, Nanachi easily made friends with Mitty. Bertrand left with them, this time, but Nanachi used her powers to kill them. It was surprisingly easy to do so when time was stopped.

Mitty and Nanachi could live in the Abyss. A perfect life.

It was too bad about the Zoaholic machine.

Nanachi died this time, and Mitty wished her back to life. Nanachi refused to let her treasure become a magical girl.

_[Reset.]_

Riko became a witch.

_[Reset.]_

Mitty made her wish early, this time. Nanachi had no idea why, but she was immediately turning back time.

It didn't work.

"Kyubey told me," said Mitty. "I don't want you to have to do this."

_[Resetreset.]_

"You're sent to the same time now in each parallel universe."

_[Resetresetreset.]_

"Please, Nanachi, we can just be happy."

_[Rese-Crack.]_

The original Mitty still suffered, waiting for her friend to come back.

Riko died from poison.

Reg ran out of energy, and also joined his friend in eternal rest.

_[Reset.]_

**The Second Wish- For Want of Power**

Akko Kagiri was a failure as a witch. How could she ever become like her idol, Shiny Chariot? Diana Cavendish beat her in every class, and Akko couldn't even fly on a broom.

'You know,' said a voice, 'I can grant that wish.'

"Huh?" Akko sat up straight, coming eye to eye with a small creature.

'I can grant any wish you have.' The creature tilted its head. 'Any wish.'

"Then I want to become like Shiny Chariot! I want to be able to use magic well!" A glowing object, roughly the size of Akko's thumb, exited her stomach, and she hacked it up, tears within her eyes.

'Wish granted,' replied the creature. 'Have fun being a puella magi, Akko Kagiri. My name is Kyubey, and you are now like Shiny Chariot.'

Diana approached Akko the next day. The brunette registered a difference in the other girl's appearance- she had a ring on her finger, inlaid with a jade gem.

"You contracted, didn't you?" she asked, frustrated. Akko slightly nodded, and Diana could only sigh. "Kagiri, something weird is going to happen today, and it's my fault. Just know, I didn't want to do this." Diana's clothes transformed. Her top was green and white, with fluffy sleeves, and slits cut in the top, bottom, and middle. She had a short blue skirt on, just like Shiny Chariot's, and her legs were uncovered until her long brown boots. She snapped her fingers, and Akko was bound in ropes.

"Huh?" she asked. Another Diana ran into the room.

"Kagiri, what is this?" she asked crossly until she noticed the first Diana. "Is that me?" With another snap, this Diana was similarly bound. Akko growled and tried to transform, but the first Diana's ropes stopped her.

"Diana, what's happening?" she asked the magical girl Diana. If Akko looked closely, she could see differences between the two- the magical girl Diana had a green mark on her middle nail, and her hair was slightly longer. Also, that Diana was taller with a more developed body.

"I am from the future," replied the girl. "Akko Kagiri. Your wish will create a witch which destroys humanity." Akko gasped slightly and clutched the still-warm gem in her hand.

"Witch?" she asked faintly. "But... I am a witch already!"

"Then a demon," huffed Diana. "They're called witches, though. So Akko, you have to die."

"Time travel?" asked original Diana (Akko would just call her original Diana and the other one magical Diana.) "Then you can't influence the past. I would know that."

"Akko always died," responded magical Diana. "That's why she must die. In order to preserve the time continuum."

"Then…" original Diana hesitated.

"Wait! You can't let her kill me!" exclaimed Akko. Original Diana glared at her, then let out a breath.

"But if I don't make that wish in the future, this will never happen," original Diana responded to the other her. "So this shouldn't be taking place."

"You will make this wish. I know what will happen to you. A year from now, you will be forced to do so in order to save this world."

Nothing happened. Magical Diana didn't vanish.

"You're right." Magical Diana freed Original Diana from her bonds. "I… will have to do it. I'm sorry, Kagiri.''

"That didn't take much time," complained Akko. "I mean, you could have at least protested…"

"I have no choice," protested original Diana. "If this world will survive, I need to continue the loop." Magical Diana raised her hand and a bright green light emerged. Original Diana looked away, and Akko screamed as the magic burned at her skin, killing her nerves, and she collapsed on the ground in a heap.

Just as Akko's eyes began to close for the last time, she saw magical Diana's soul gem crack. Original Diana held the shards in her hand, and the pieces dug into her pale hand.

"You're going to make the contract," murmured magical Diana, dying. Original Diana turned to Akko, then walked away, conviction in her eyes.

_I never got to be like Shiny Chariot…_

'Oh, but Akko, your wish was never granted.' Akko sat up. 'So you have to survive.' Magical Diana's body lay on the ground, completely still. Akko began to walk forward. She would talk sense into Diana. She would be like Shiny Chariot.

Akko transformed, her magical outfit a copy of Shiny Chariot's clothes. Ursula noticed and dropped the books she was carrying with a thud. But Akko didn't care. Diana was before her, right there. Akko had the power of Chariot. Diana had to be convinced…

Diana was wearing magical Diana's clothes, and there was the same symbol on her finger.

Akko gasped and raised her staff nervously.

_Snap. _Akko was bound too tightly to move.

"You contracted," she whimpered.

"Of course." Diana raised her hand, drawing an hourglass in the air. "Goodbye, Kagiri. This world can end only one way."

The next day, Diana Cavendish and Akko Kagiri were reported missing.

**The Third Wish- For Want of a World**

Emma wandered the halls of the orphanage she once called home, her friend Ray nearby. The boy was glaring at nothing in particular and seemed on the edge. Emma gritted her teeth. There had to be a way to find the Seven Walls! She refused to give up.

_Let's play. _

"Shut up," she murmured. Ray eyed her cautiously.

"Are you okay, Emma?"

"Yeah," she groaned, rubbing her head. "I think my nerves are just shot."

"Mm." Ray gave her a sympathetic glance and ventured forward. "We're never going to get anywhere."

"I refuse to give up hope!" Ray jumped. "We can't just let Musica die."

"Heh." Ray made a face. "I knew you would say that, Emma. But we really have hit upon a dead end."

And he was right. They were no closer to finding the seven walls than when they started. What a waste of time.

'True,' acknowledged a voice. Emma turned to see a small white creature behind her. 'My name is Kyubey. Don't worry, your friend can't see me.'

"What do you want?" she hissed while Ray looked at her strangely.

'I can grant any wish you have. Any wish at all.'

"Then I wish to find the seven walls." Emma's clothes transformed into a long black cloak, with a frilly shirt and skirt beneath. Ray gaped and began to speak when their location changed. The walls shifted, and Ray with Emma close behind was pulled like puppets on a string.

"Are these the seven walls?" breathed Ray. Emma stared in amazement, and then frowned at a new voice.

'No fair cheating!' it whined. Ray and Emma fell to the ground at the same time, a red flower in each of their chests. 'Time for the brains…'

A day later, Anna knew what happened.

Norman, Don, and Gilda were trying to hide it, but she knew. Norman was acting strange, but she still saw the real Norman under that, and that Norman was grieving.

So Anna contracted with Kyubey. He had been hounding her for some time, and she grew to appreciate the creature as a friend. She wished to go back when Emma and Ray were leaving, then convince them to stay.

_(reset)_

"Emma, Ray, please don't go!" she blurted.

"Sorry, Anna, but we're going to find the Seven Walls and save all of us!"

_(reset)_

"Emma, Ray, please take me with you."

"Sorry, Anna, but it's too dangerous. We need to do this."

_(reset)_

"I can come and heal you if you get injured."

"Don't worry, Anna, we'll come back safe."

_(reset)_

"I'm coming with you." Determination shining in her eyes, Anna glared at Ray and Emma. "I can help."

"Anna-" began Ray.

**"I'm coming with you," **she insisted.

"Anna, we'll come back," promised Emma, her face lit up by a slight glow, the light shining on her eyelashes. "We sw-"

_**"I'm coming with you!" **_bawled Anna. Her soul gem, clutched within her shaking hand, was dark and corrupted, black dots floating within the pure white. Anna looked down, and, seeing this, began to cry even more. A worried Emma put out a hand, while Ray huffed, uncomfortable. "N-no…" Anna brought her hand into a fist, beginning to crush the gem. "I can't do it…"

"Anna, what happened?" asked a concerned Emma. "Anna?"

"Have to do it…" murmured Anna. " Have to do it… " Her fingers closed and the gem shattered, the blue shards digging into her flesh and sending red droplets onto the pallid skin. The sky blue soul gem lay by Emma's feet as Anna collapsed.

"Anna?"

**The Fourth Wish- For Want of a Sin**

Elizabeth, the daughter of Brittanica's king, and therefore a princess, hauled herself up the rocky mountains. The suit of armor she wore chafed uncomfortably, and the loud clanging noise it made was also quite distracting.

"I'm not going to make it," she murmured to herself. She petted the cat in her hands, a small, delicate white creature she accidentally found and made a pet out of. "I just want… to go back to those days, with dad and my sisters." The cat sat up straight. "I wish…"

'Wish granted,' said the cat. 'You are now a puella magi.'

"Eeh!" screamed Elizabeth as she was hurtled back in time. "What is thiiii-!"

She was in the castle's courtyard, wearing a dark maroon tie over a fringed white dress, along with black leggings and shoes adorned with ribbons. She was also younger, maybe five years old.

"Liz!" exclaimed Veronica, also younger. "C'mon, let's play!"

"Again with tag?" groaned Margaret. "Play with Griamore, if you must."

"I'm just trying to cheer Liz up," replied Veronica. "She's always upset when Meliodas is always on a mission." Elizabeth's head snapped up, and her heart beat rapidly. She planned to ask about Meliodas (he was the sin of wrath, after all!) but she found herself saying:

"Yeah, let's play." Frustrated, Elizabeth tried to ask again, but instead found herself walking forward, towards her sisters.

Soon, Elizabeth found herself in an attempt to aid the sins in their escape, and Merlin took her memories away, making the girl forget the future and the past. And once again, Kyubey told her she could go back in time.

The armor was discarded, it being too unwieldy. Elizabeth shuddered as the world began to spin. An hourglass appeared before her and was turned upside down.

Time reset.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Every time, Elizabeth's magic was brought to the maximum.

Every time, she lost her memories.

The loop just continued on and on and on.

Never ending.

Never stopping.

The curse hung heavy, and the pure white soul gem never grew corrupted. This was forever, an eternity. Elizabeth was just caught.

Caught, forever living out her wish.

**The Fifth Wish- For Want of Love**

Hitomi Shizuki walked home slowly, coming back from her tea ceremony. Her friends, Madoka and Sayaka, had gone to buy CDs for Sayaka's friend Kyosuke Kamijou, who was located in the hospital.

"I love Madoka," she whispered, her cheeks bright red. Slapping herself, she began to cry. "I love her!"

But girls shouldn't love girls. Everybody knew that. So why was Hitomi lying to herself? Her parents wanted her to marry the rich Kyosuke, son of influential people. It would break Sayaka's heart, she knew, but what else could Hitomi do?

She wasn't supposed to love a girl, she knew, but she still loved Madoka.

When they first met, in kindergarten, Hitomi was just a shy young girl. She had kept to herself in the room, trying not to let herself be noticed. Then, Sayaka had come over, with her new friend, Madoka, close behind.

"Hey!" she boasted. "I'm Sayaka Miki, and I'm gonna be a hero! Who're you?"  
"Um… um…" Hitomi could only stutter faced with the bold bluenette, but an equally shy Madoka stepped forward.

"Eh… my name's Madoka Kaname. But you can call me Madoka." Hitomi was pretty sure her heart melted before that adorable girl, and she swallowed before amassing all her courage.

"M-my name's Hitomi Shizuki. Call me Hitomi, Madoka!" That one moment led Hitomi thus far with her crush.

In the present day, Hitomi was lying on her bed, flipping through pictures on her phone. Madoka and Sayaka eating ice cream with her. Madoka hugging her. Sayaka and Mad-

Wait. Madoka hugging her?

Hitomi flipped back through the photos to the one with Madoka hugging her, and set it as her screensaver. This was such a cute picture! Sayaka must have taken it- indeed, she saw a lock of blue hovering in the corner of the picture. Cropping that out, Hitomi went to sleep, happy.

The next day, Madoka was tense and nervous.

"Are you okay?" asked Hitomi.

Sayaka pulled her aside.

"I'm really worried about Madoka!" the bluenette blurted. "Yesterday, she thought there was something there when there wasn't, and then she went with some older blonde girl!" Hitomi's heart stopped. Older blonde girl. Was Madoka in a relationship?

"Girls can't love girls!" she yelled before running away.

The next day, she completely avoided Sayaka and Madoka. The transfer student seemed to be keeping tabs on Madoka, and Hitomi's fists clenched.

_Calm, Hitomi. Shizukis are calm. Don't disgrace us._

Slowly, Hitomi relaxed.

Kyosuke was still in the hospital, and Hitomi sometimes visited. She had to follow the will of her parents, after all.

Then she wandered into the labyrinth.

There were letters spelled out everywhere, and somehow Hitomi could read the odd runes. _H.N. Elly, Kristen, Look at me, _they read. Hitomi shuddered in fright and awe.

"Madoka!" she yelled, seeing a familiar face. "What is this?"

"Hitomi?" mumbled Madoka. "Ah… are you okay?"

"Of course." Hitomi smiled kindly at the girl.

"I need to call Mami," Madoka said, abruptly changing the topic. "But I don't have her number… what should I do?" Madoka shifted from foot to foot as the crowd entered an abandoned building.

They were mixing chemicals.

Madoka stopped them.

Then she vanished.

"Madoka?" ventured Hitomi. "Madoka, Madoka…"

"Stay out of the way." The transfer student appeared, her gaze cold. She held a gun, and she, too, vanished. Hitomi took a step forward, and felt as she was pulled to pieces. Madoka was being pulled like taffy, and Homura was saving her.

"Thank you, Homura," cried Madoka. "Thank you for saving me and Hitomi!"

Mami Tomoe gave Hitomi the full rundown on what it meant to be a puella magi. Homura Akemi had teamed up with her and Kyoko Sakura to defeat the witch Walpurgis. Madoka had potential, though Sayaka didn't.

Hitomi had potential.

She could wish for almost anything. World peace, no wars, love, anything. This was great. Fighting witches would be fine, and Hitomi was sure she could do anything. With two, possibly three or four teammates at her side, everything would be fine. Nothing could ever go wrong.

Far too soon, Walpurgis had come, and Hitomi had not yet decided on a wish. That was okay, though! Madoka hadn't either, and Mami, Kyoko, and Homura would finish up quickly. Indeed, they did. The two huddled together in the shelter with bated breath, but soon, the clanging sounds abruptly ended, and they knew the battle was over.

"Madoka," said a voice when they rushed outside. Homura was there, and the two embraced.

Perhaps everything ended for the better. Sayaka met Kyoko and Mami, and surprisingly, the three entered a relationship together. Kyoko and Mami already knew each other, and soon, the three were dating. Sayaka managed to help in witch battles due to Mami's enchantments; Sayaka used the enchanted weapons to defeat familiars. Madoka never made her wish, and began to date Homura, much to Hitomi's disappointment.

So here she was, making her contract.

"I wish to go back before Homura transferred," she wished. "I wish to be Madoka's protector…"

_(and it keeps on resetting resetting resetting)_

"My name is Homura Akemi, and I am a fellow time traveler."

_(Crack.)_

In every timeline, the ending must be the same. That is why any wish such as that will only end in despair.

It is said only if a wish is made with a pure heart will a story end in hope, rather than despair.

So if the intent of a wish is selfish, what will be the outcome?

The symphony of despair sounds, and the soul cracks in two.

**Another chapter is out (finally!) If anybody knows of a short manga to use for a new chapter, please share below. The manga shouldn't be any longer than 30 chapters, but anywhere in that range is okay.**


End file.
